A Butterfly Effect Chrysalis
by Rous
Summary: The continuing story of Ela.
1. Default Chapter

Obligatory Disclaimer (In case you did not read the first part, I would strongly suggest that you do; some of what goes on will make more sense)  
I own no part of any copyrighted materials. I barely own my house. I own my own creations only. This is just an obsession of mine that is getting out of control. (Just ask the Dude, who does not get Tolkien at all. I know, sacrilege).

Later chapters will deal with stronger issues. (Death, rape, torture)

Time sometime in the TA. May run until 3021. This is a rewrite of an earlier story. Any similarities were intended. It is a rewrite. Both are posted under my name, but different titles. If you have read the original story somewhere, please forget it. Pretty please? I hope you will like this one better. I do. I plan on four parts running up to 2004 AD. (Yeah, try to figure out how that will work)!

If you have any questions about issues dealt with in this story, please let me know. I have read the books and seen the movies, but as it is a very complex world that has been woven, I cannot think that anyone knows everything about it. So, if I have slipped up somewhere, I would appreciate knowing of it. Issues with the vacillation between American and UK English are due to reading too many historical novels. I happen to like some of the spellings (which did not make my English teachers or professor happy) You will just have to deal with it.

Issues with phraseology will be squelched. I find it difficult enough to read the style of Tolkien's writing, I am not about to try to emulate it in mine. So, although I have tried to keep it formal, I hope it is not cumbersome.

Outside of a very few words (Ada, sell, Iell) I have used little actual Elvish. This is partly due to the fact that I am not knowledgeable enough to just whip out the words I want. But it is mostly because the story is set in the Elves' world. It would be redundant to use Elvish words when they are already speaking Elvish. So, only a few choice words. Again, deal with it.

I want to thank snowdrop for taking on the job of beta. I would also like to thank the people in the OSA forums who jump on the wagon when I am journeying through areas of which I am not sure. They are very helpful. When possible, I will give the credit where it is due. To all others, thank you for your topic deviations. They give a much needed break and a chuckle here and there that develops into a laugh at times.

A Butterfly Effect- Chrysalis

The low clouds covering the upper heights of the land emphasized the name given to the highest known chain of mountains, Hithaeglir-the Misty Mountains, to men. They hung like a gauzy curtain, shifting form with the wind. The swirling eddies gave the view upwards a surreal feel. It daunted any not used to the majesty of the sweeping peaks. The stiff breeze tearing down the narrow valley carried a promise of the coming season. It swept over the ground stirring up loose gravel and leaves left over from the preceding winter.

The valley below was bathed in shadow. It had been so for several days. The sun hid behind the heavy drape of clouds. No rain fell, but neither did sunlight. All life held its breath waiting for the change.

The mountains lay within sight of many settlements. The grandeur of Imladris; the mystery of Lothlórien; the disquiet of Isengard; the humbleness of Misty Haven, the edain village east of Imladris, all lay under the watchful eye of the range of mountains. To some, it was a daunting sight. To others, a comfort. To some, it was just home. To one, it was a stop on the journey to her destiny.

Ela woke to the sound of running water. Sitting up, she winced. Remembering the night before, she groaned. Would she never learn? Wine was not one of the things she tolerated well. A birthday was not a good enough excuse for the suffering she was sure would follow her day. She gingerly felt for her robe. Ah, there it was-dancing beyond her reach. She lunged for the robe, tripping over her shoes. he "dancing" robe turned out to be a mere chair. Wrapping the soft material around her chilled body, she slipped her feet into the shoes. Walking from her bedroom, she shuffled to the small kitchen. Ah, hot water. She would be sure to say thank you. Fixing a pot of tea, Ela looked over the letters on the table. Turning at a noise behind her, she smiled.

"Good morning, Grandmother."

"I am surprised to see you up so early. You were quite late last night." Elestra looked closely at the younger woman. Satisfied she was all right, she continued. "Your father was asking about you. He noticed you had left."

"Did he ask long? I did not mean to upset him, but there was something that caught my interest."

"I am sure," Elestra laughed. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I think I shall go riding. It has been too long. I feel the need to run along the upper meadows. Maybe I will bring back some conies for supper."

"I think you are expected elsewhere for supper."

Ela gave a small pout. "This is the first day I have had to myself in months. Do you think he would mind if I was absent?"

"I think he would send out search parties." Elestra smiled. The girl rub at being confined so much. No, not a girl any longer. She watched as Ela went back to her bedroom.

Lady Elrénia had changed little. At first glance, it was easy for strangers to dismiss her. Other than her hair, she had nothing physical to draw one. However, her temperament and willingness to help others set her apart. She had become a presence in the town at the west end of the valley. Her reputation as a healer had enabled her to meet many she would not have met in Lórien. However, not many knew her. While friendly and willing to aid any who asked, she jealously guarded her private time. Very few were allowed to infringe upon her solitude.

She carried her small frame with pride, the muscles hidden beneath the sleeves of her robe. She could ride with the best and shoot better than most other elleth. She distained the servants that her father employed, doing most of her own work. She allowed Garan, her father's gardener to tend to the grounds, but only because she had no time to do so herself. The muscles she had built up had not come from the fields alone. She had insisted on helping with the building of her house. From laying the foundation, to finishing the roof, she had been in on all of it. She could lovingly caress a wall support, knowing that she personally helped raise it and nailed it in place. It was a mark of pride that she had no qualms showing off. Her house was hers because she had helped create it.

Ela returned to the kitchen dressed in her riding clothes- soft grey flannel riding pants and a grey tunic. Even her boots were grey. It was as if she were trying to hold onto a past that she had left behind. Her coppery-gold hair was twisted upon her head, leaving her face clear. The bright blue eyes glanced around the room. All was as it should be. Ela sighed in contentment. Only one thing seemed missing, and she would see him later.

"I will see you later, Grandmother," she said, bending to kiss the proffered forehead. "I shall return for dinner. You may tell him."

"Please, be careful. I do not like it when you ride in the upper reaches."

"I will. And, the horse is sure-footed. He has not fallen once."

"Have a good ride."

Ela waved. Turning, she left the kitchen, going through the dining room. This was vastly different from the small kitchen. There was seating enough for twenty comfortably. One thing drummed into her at an early age was the importance of dining. It not only satisfied a natural need, but also served as a very social event. Even dinners with the family had been a chance to catch up on the day's events, discuss problems, review lessons learned. Dinner was an important part of the day.

The family room was no less grand. A huge fireplace lined one wall. Another held shelves of books from all over the known world, and a few from lands not so well known. A large cabinet held liquors from various realms. Ela herself did not indulge often, but she did entertain enough to keep something on hand. The carpets lining the floor were worn with use. The furniture was solid, but showing the wear of many happy gatherings.

To the rear of the house were the bedrooms used by her and Elestra. Her small one contained a cabinet filled with bottles and a few favourite books. A larger wardrobe held her trousers and tunics with just enough room to hang a few dresses. The open window gave passage to whichever cat wanted in at the time.

Next to her room was another small room for her grandmother, when she chose to visit. It was similarly furnished and kept open and ready at all times.

Upstairs were the guest rooms. Three smaller ones that were kept for storage. There was a master room waiting for the time a man would finally come home to posess it. It was as large as the two rooms downstairs combined. It contained two beds and a wardrobe. The guests this room had seen over the years would astound the average landowner. For such an unassuming dwelling, quite a parade of visitors had travelled through; elves…Dwarves…Hobbits. It was even rumoured that some more unsavoury characters had passed through. None had the temerity to ask, and Ela was, as ever, not very forthcoming with her private doings.

Glancing around the family room once more, Ela went to the closet where she kept her bow. Closing the door behind her, she sighed in satisfaction. Glancing up at the overcast sky however, caused a frown. The hope that rain did not spoil her ride ran through her head.

Returning home, Ela bathed and dressed for dinner. Her grandmother was already gone, so Ela set out on the walk across the valley to her father's home. Glancing up at the heights, she admired the vast dwelling. She never grew tired of the beauty of the home. Nestled in folds of the mountains themselves, the building of rock and wood seemed a work of nature, rather than one of flesh and blood. The entire front of the edifice was made up of glass, surrounded by well-laid stone. The terrace itself was nearly as large as the house. Ela smiled, thinking of the tea parties that very terrace had hosted. One, she remembered fondly, had included the vaunted Lord Celeborn of Lórien. Now, thinking back, she was appalled at her temerity. But, back then, she had been but a child, looking to find new friends.

She had crossed the wide meadow and was now approaching the road leading to Imladris. Gathering up her skirts and started up the stairs leading to the balcony, Ela remembered the first time she had come up those stairs, in Elrohir's arms. A mere child that would be mistaken for far fewer than her ten years. She had come many miles since that day. Many memories crowded her thoughts- the good and the bad. She turned at a slight noise behind her. She saw an ellon gaining on her. She turned back and continued up the stairs. Ever uneasy with heights, she did not move as quickly as another would. Her breath became short and her hand shook slightly. Hearing footsteps behind her, she gave a small start and turned, finding herself looking levelly into the face of one of the fairest elves she had ever seen.

"I am sorry, my lady," he said. "I did not mean to startle you." His voice was soft and melodious. He was struck by her very un-elven appearance

Ela felt her breath catch. "No, it is my fault," she answered, her voice even softer.

"No, I should have backed off a bit."

"It would not be an issue, if I did not loathe climbing the stairs."

"You do not like the heights?" His voice carried surprise. "I cannot imagine an elf fearful of heights."

"Yes, well, you are not the only one."

"I apologize for my rudeness. My name is Legolas."

Ela started. "Then you would be Thranduil's son. I have always wanted to visit Mirkwood." Damn, she sounded like a girl. Not at all proper.

"Mirkwood would be graced by a visit from you."

Gaining her composure, she turned back up the stairs. He followed at a slight distance, giving her space. At the top of the staircase, she paused.

"Are you all right, my lady?" He began to suspect who she was.

As she turned, he was struck once again with her. He took in her stature and fair skin. The freckles skipping across her nose and cheeks gave her a mischievous look. Her pale gold hair held enough copper glints to make her bloodlines suspect. But her eyes held him in thrall. They were so deep and blue, deep enough to drown in. Ah, yes. He had heard rumours of Lórien's half-elven women, each of them different in their own way. His father may shun contact with his cousins to the west, but that did not mean that there was none between their peoples. Several of the couriers had spoken of Ela and Meliel in passing. Mostly it was the joke that Ela had captured Rúmil's heart, when it was well known that he had dallied with young hopefuls in both kingdoms. He had garnered quite a reputation even in Mirkwood for broken hearts. Then it all stopped. Abruptly. And, if the rumours concerning the two of them were true, he could see why. While she did not physically resemble her father in any way, saving the eyes, she drew one's attention nonetheless. Her hair; her skin; even her petite shape was so different, it was intriguing.

"No. I... mean yes." She closed her eyes until the dizzy spell ended.

"Ela, are you well?" She looked up to see Haldir standing in front of her. He took a moment to nod to Legolas.

"I will be fine. It always takes me just a few minutes to adjust." She smiled up at him. "See? All better now. Thank you." She took the arm Haldir offered her and went with him to the door.

Legolas followed them into Elrond's house. They walked down the broad corridor to the Hall of Fire, where Elrond was waiting with Erestor and his lady. Ela left her escort to approach her father. She did not know he had watched her progress up the stairs with concern. Giving her a kiss, he nodded to Legolas.

"Welcome, Legolas. It is good to see you, again." Elrond was warm in his welcome. "We see you so rarely. Has your father something for us?" Whatever the feelings Thranduil had for the other realms, Legolas had ever held Elrond in esteem.

"He might have had, had he known I was coming. He frowns on my visits, so I do not always tell him. I am here on my own." His grin showed just a trace of irreverence.

"Oh. And what draws you here, now?" There was a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Curiosity, my lord. Things are slow at home, and I desire a bit of excitement, so I decided to go exploring."

"And what have you discovered so far?"

"That Lórien hides more secrets than are suspected. For example, you know my father has allowed men to settle parts of Mirkwood. Moreover, we know Lórien will not. Yet, there are persistent rumours that even they have that which they once did not. It is well known that Lórien may hold many things, but a word is not one of them. And now I find that the reason for a visit to Lórien is no longer there, but here."

"And what do you think of your discovery?"

"That I have not actually been introduced. It is a poor way to begin, do you not think?" He managed to throw just enough humor into his tone of voice to not offend. The grin he gave Elrond did not hurt. The Lord of Imladris laughed.

Erestor stood and addressed Legolas. "Well met, Lord Legolas. You are a courtier worthy of even Imladris. Do you not agree, Elrond?"

"Very much so," he smiled. He stood and took Ela's hand.

"Ela, this is Lord Legolas of Mirkwood, Thranduil's son. Legolas, may I present Lady Elrénia, my cousin and daughter of Dorlandad. She is also the heir to the throne of the Indrel."

"Would that not make you a princess?" Legolas asked, a gleam in his eye. He had caught the wince she gave at the last title. It was apparent even to one who did not know her that she found it distasteful.

"It would, if I cared. I do not. I do not care for the subject at all. It seems royalty is much overrated, in my opinion, present company excepted." She said this quietly, with no sign of disrespect towards either Elrond or Legolas. Elrond had been through the attempts of the Indrel to cajole her to return. Legolas had been told by Rúmil how much she disliked the notoriety her parentage caused her.

Haldir held his breath at the blatant insult she had just thrown. Legolas blinked twice, then threw back his head and laughed. Haldir relaxed. He agreed with Ela to an extent, but it did not do to slight those above you. Then it suddenly dawned on him that maybe Legolas was not above Ela. He had never given much thought to her status, other than the fact she was Elrond's daughter. Yet, from what he had learned from Galadriel concerning her mother's people, and the common knowledge concerning her father's parentage, it may well be that Ela was Thranduil's son's equal, if not his superior. As if she would ever trade on that. He knew Ela placed no store in her own social status. She placed her respect in the person himself. To her, the ellon who cared for her horse was just as noble as was Lord Celeborn. All knew it, and it amused the Lord and Lady. She had actually invited Unimandil's assistant to tea with her and Celeborn. Only she did not see the problem. It had made Celeborn smile, and had embarrassed Barnel to no end.

"It seems that Lórien has hidden more wit than it does men. How is it that Mirkwood has never seen you?"

"It was not by my doing, trust me. Those who knew better thought it not a sound idea to visit. Perhaps someone could change their minds." She glanced first to her father, then to Haldir as she said this.

"Actually, my father has expressed an interest in a visit. He is intrigued by the stories he has heard. The latest rumour has him even more interested."

"And what rumour would that be?" Ela asked with a sinking heart.

"That soon you will be returning to Lórien."

Ela's head jerked up in surprise. "Who says that?"

"When things are in hand, talk turns to other subjects. Right now, Lórien is more interesting than is Mirkwood.

Legolas had the distinct impression that Ela thought he was going to say something else. He would have, but had been warned not to bring the subject up. It seemed she was touchy about it.

"Will you be here long?" asked Erestor of Legolas.

"Until I feel the need to return, if it is all right with Lord Elrond."

Elrond turned as Ela laid a hand on his arm. She asked to withdraw with Seldala. He nodded and turned back to Legolas. "Stay as long as you like. You are always welcome."

"Of course." Legolas bowed and waited until the ladies had withdrawn to turn to Haldir. "Well, she is charming. Where did you find her?"

"You would have to ask her father."

He looked at Elrond. "She is quite cheeky, is she not?" he said with a grin.

Elrond stood up and walked over to Legolas.

"No," he said, passing him.

"No, what?" asked the prince in mock confusion.

"No, she will not come to Mirkwood. No, your father can stop his scheming. No."

Legolas laughed. "How did you know what he planned?"

"He is ambitious for his son. I am only surprised that he would reach so far. Surely Mirkwood has its charms, also."

"It does. Yet, he is ambitious. I am curious. Has she and Rúmil made a formal announcement? There are several wagers against it. Mostly by the poor heartbroken he has left in Mirkwood."

"Tell them to collect their winnings," said Haldir. "There will be no announcement."

Legolas looked surprised. "By all accounts, they should already be wed."

Haldir looked disgusted. He really thought his brother had gone too far.

"That is greatly exaggerated."

Legolas hid a small smile. So, the other rumours he had heard were true. It was not Rúmil, but Ela who had refused. That was an interesting piece of information.

Elrond watched the interaction between the two of them. Legolas' probing had set Haldir on edge. His attention was drawn away by Seldala and Ela returning. Ela was smiling. Thinking back on the years he had known her, he sighed. Would it not have been easier to go to the West with Celebrian? Then he would have been spared the troubles of being responsible for yet another child. But, smiling to himself, he knew he would not have missed in the last forty years.

Dinner was simple, by Imladris' standards: only six courses through which to sit. When the time to withdraw to the Hall of Fire arrived, Ela was more than ready to go. She could sense Haldir felt the same. Twenty years had not been enough to wear at the simplicity she had enjoyed in Lórien. Even in her own home, she seldom ate more than necessary to keep going.

Erestor and Seldala's son, Ethien had found a corner where he hoped his parents would not notice him. His plan was to stay up as long as possible and gather stories to add to his collection. He was following in his father's footsteps as a scholar, but his demeanor was not as staid as his sire's. He had inherited his temperament from his mother. Though he was kind and gentle, he had a rash streak that tried Erestor at times.

Ela went to the corner to collect her lute. Sitting down on the flagging in front of the fireplace next to Glorfindel, she began tuning her instrument to his. Haldir acquired a drum for the corner and sat on Glorfindel's left. Legolas grinned and went to find an instrument of his own. Coming up with a flute, he sat down on a low bench not far away. Glorfindel started a tune that had the others joining in not long after. It was a simple piece with a gentle melody that quickly led to a livelier song about young love. They convinced Arwen to sing a song, weaving the music around her voice. At the end of the song, there was a quiet that permeated the room.

No one noticed Ethien slink along the outer wall to tap on Haldir's shoulder. Taking the drum from the warden, he sat down as the older man got up. Glordinel started another song. Ethien picked up the beat and settled into it as Legolas followed on the flute.

Elrond watched, intrigued, as Haldir went over to Ela. Bowing, slightly, he held out his hand to her. She smiled, taking the offered hand and let him pull her up. When they had reached the middle of the room, he gently took her in his arms and they began to dance. It was a slow, sweeping dance that took them to the far reaches of the floor. Their eyes never left each other.

Well, thought the Lord of Imladris to himself, it may not be long, after all. He thought back on the promise he had extracted from her over thirty years ago. She had kept her word. It had not been easy, he knew that. She had confided in him more than once the burning need move down a road that only she could see. However, she had found other things to occupy her time. Coming back home to study with Melkin had been one of those things. As it brought her back home, he had not objected. He had enjoyed the close proximity. He had hidden his disappointment when she had moved into her own home, but was content in the knowledge that she was just across the valley.

He started as Arwen came up to him.

"Would you dance with me, Ada?" she asked.

"Of course, iell." He stood and led her out to the floor.

"You were lost in thought," she said to him, held in his embrace.

"I was. I know what you would not tell me all those years ago."

Arwen glanced around at the other couple dancing. Laughing softly, she said, "It was not such a great secret, if you were there. It seems he is the only one who does not know. However, I think that is changing. He is different at home. Some say moodier, after these visits. Others say happier." She looked into her father's eyes. "Are you prepared for when she leaves?"

He glanced at her. Sighing, he shook his head. "No more so than when you leave. I still do not understand your need to be so far away."

"Ada, when the time is right, I will return. Some things you cannot control. I am at peace. Can you not just accept?"

He sighed once more. Pressing her head to his shoulder, he gently kissed her hair. How he missed Celebrian. She was his light, his soul mate. Just the decisions of what to wear for dinner would have been much easier with someone to share. There were times he longed to have gone with her; at others, he almost hated her for leaving him. He looked forward to the day when he and their children would once again be with her. Then he glanced at Ela. Could he convince her to go, also? He knew Elestra was looking forward to the day she would finally go to be with her beloved. Surely Ela would want to meet her grandfather.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ending of the song. Bringing himself back to the present, he turned as Dalgren brought in a tray laden with wine and cheese. Setting it down, she turned to leave, only to have Ela ask her to stay. Glancing at Elrond, the woman shyly nodded.

Around the edges of laughter and the clinking of glasses, the conversation turned to talk of past deeds. Erestor pretended not to notice that Ethien had crept into the background once more, a sheaf of paper in his lap. The stories would keep the boy busy for weeks, placing them just so in the book he was compiling. Erestor gave a rare smile. It was a distinct difference from the boy who only last week had been caught milling around the tavern in the village. The proprietor had allowed it until things appeared to be heading for a rough brawl. Then he had sent the boy packing with a messenger following to report to Lord Erestor. The boy was well liked in the village, but his parentage made most of the men leery of too much influence.

Well into the night, Ela announced that she was going home to bed. She had work to do in the morning and could not sit around drinking and spinning tales all night. It was lost on no one that she had drunk little. Furthermore, she spun no tales. Elestra stood and nodded to Elrond, deciding that she was ready to leave, also.

Legolas offered to see them home, but both ladies declined, smiling. When Ela had gathered her grandmother's wrap, she walked over to Elrond. Giving him a peck on the cheek, she turned and bid the others goodnight. Taking Elestra's arm in hers, she went with the older elleth out to the terrace. Ela taking the inside of the stairs, they started down. When they had reached the bottom, Elestra looked back at the sound of footsteps following them.

Catching up, Haldir said to Ela, "You forgot your lute. Your father suggested I return it to you."

"Thank you," she said softly. "That is twice in two nights. I am getting forgetful."

Elestra smiled in the dark. Forgetful, indeed. So, Elrond had finally caught on. It took him long enough.

They walked in silence. Reaching the house, Elestra excused herself and went indoors. Ela sat on the cushioned swing hanging from the porch ceiling. She left enough room for him to sit, should he be inclined. Taking her lute from him, she plucked a few notes. She pretended not to notice when he sat down. She picked out the tune of a song that she and Meliel had written together.

"Was Legolas correct?" he hesitated to know the answer.

"In what way?" she asked.

"Are you returning?" He held his breath. She stopped playing.

"I am. Soon. But not yet."

He sat back. Looking up into the mountains, he glanced at the sky above. A single star shone through the clouds. At last. It was the first in days. He could not remember such a run of overcast weather.

"Would you like to go riding tomorrow?" she asked him, unexpectedly. He glanced at her to gauge her seriousness.

"I cannot," he said, regretfully. "I must return home. I have delivered the messages I was sent with and your father will have some for me to carry back."

"Oh," she said. "When will you return?"

"I have no idea. Whenever the Lord or Lady has need. I do have a duty to them."

"Ah, yes. A duty. Well, then, I will bid you farewell. I am up early to my duties. Please send word when you or Rúmil may be coming. I would like to hear from those in Lórien. I do miss Gariel and Orophin."

"I have news; Gariel is expecting a child. She wanted me to tell you. Something about speeches not being wasted." He had a slightly confused look on his face.

She laughed. "That is wonderful. She has wanted a daughter for so long. Please, give her my best. I will see her soon."

"I will, but she will want to know when. She has missed you sorely."

"I miss many. It will be soon enough." She stood. "Thank you for coming to dinner last night. It made a pleasurable evening even more so." She turned to go into the house. Did he notice the slight pause? If so, nothing was said, so she went in and closed the door. He sat for several minutes before rising and heading back across the field. He did not look back. Had he done so, he would have seen her standing in the window watching him leave, once again. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Ela looked up from the reports she was filling out. The outer door opening had caught her attention. She was expecting her father, but it was too early yet. Sighing, she got up to see who had come in. Her eyes widened as she saw a man standing in the small receiving room. His hair and clothing was dishevelled and he looked to be in shock.

"May I help you?" she asked, automatically speaking in Westron. She did not know the man, so chances were that he was newly arrived. 

"My wife, she is in trouble!" He surprised her by speaking in Elvish.

"What is the matter?" Her mind was already trying to remember where it was Melkin had said he would be today. It was her turn to stay and wait for patients in the office.

"She is delivering, but something is wrong."

"Where is she?" Ela grabbed a bag sitting on a chair in the study.

"Not far. Where is the healer?" He kept looking for someone behind her.

"I am a healer. Are you ready?"

"But…" he stammered. "You are but a child. I need the healer!"

"We can stand here and debate my ability to aid your wife, and she will die, along with the babe. Or you can take me to her, and give them both a chance."

The man looked around one last time. Resigned to the fact there was no healer available, he stepped out of the way. He kept glancing at her as he led the way. He could not know that she was fully capable of doing anything Melkin could do. He could also not know that the 'child' that accompanied him was older than he was.

At fifty, Ela had already attained her full height. Her hair and ears were a dead giveaway to her mixed heritage. Most in the valley knew who and what she was. However, visitors routinely mistook her for human. She seldom set them straight. Although she had felt the need to learn the healing of humans, it did not make her any more fond of them. Her experiences with any outside the Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits had taught her a healthy dislike for men. She would treat their illnesses and aid in their births, but outside of a handful, she was not inclined to befriend them. Moreover, the three times the Indrel had made contact, she had refused even to acknowledge their presence. Even Erestor had been unable to move her. Her only joy came from returning to her small house, set below one of the many waterfalls. She received few guests there. If any wanted to meet with her, they did so in her father's house, in his presence. It was the one stipulation she had made to returning. Benerd's family was the only humans permitted to her home, although Dorga was a regular visitor; and Rúmil and Haldir stopped by when in Imladris on business from Lórien.

She looked at the man.

"What is your name?"

"Cabel."

"And your wife?"

"Lutheliel."

Ela frowned. That sounded Elvish.

"I have never seen you before. Are you visiting, or living here?"

"We arrived only weeks ago. We have a small homestead in the mountains north of here. I brought her because I do not know what to do. Can you help her?"

"I will do my best. I should tell you that I have not lost anyone yet," Ela said with a smile, hoping to allay some of his fear. She noted that they were bound for the inn. Glancing further up the street, she paused. "Just a moment," she told the man. He watched her approach a stately Elf. He recognized him as the Lord of Rivendell. Cabel stood surprised when the girl walked into an embrace and reached up to receive a kiss on her cheek. He could not hear what she said to the man, but waited as she drew him closer.

"Ada, this is Cabel. His wife is delivering, and he is seeking help. Have you seen Melkin?"

"No, Iell, but you are most capable of handling it."

"I know, but he would feel better if Melkin was there."

Elrond looked at the man. "Would you like me to attend?"

Cabel was flabbergasted.

"No, my lord," he stammered. "The girl will be enough. I would not dream of dragging you away from your business for such a trivial thing."

"There is nothing trivial about childbearing," admonished Elrond. "And my daughter is quite adept at delivering babes. She had been doing it for several years now. You are in good hands."

"Your d-d-daughter?" It seemed the man could not get a sentence out without stuttering. "I had no idea."

"Ela, you did not tell him who you were?"

"I forgot. He seemed in such a hurry."

"Yet you got his name." He turned to the man. "I apologize for her lack of manners. She gets too engrossed in her work. Cabel, this is Elrénia. She is an excellent healer. She has taken it upon herself to learn the illnesses of men. I do not know why, but she does have a knack for it."

"I am sorry, my lady. I had no idea. I only wanted the healer."

"And you have found her. Now, shall we move on? I do not think your lady has been waiting quietly for us."

Cabel moved quickly to lead them to the inn. Almost running through the door to the establishment, he found the proprietor waiting for him.

"I took fresh towels and hot water up. You had best hurry; it will not be much longer." She glanced to see who had accompanied the man.

"Good afternoon, Lady Elrénia. It is good to see you again." She bowed her head. "And you, also, Lord Elrond.

"Thank you, Cleria. Now, which way to your room?" she asked Cabel.

"This way," he said. They followed him up the stairs to the second floor. Turning down the hallway to the left, he led them through the door. Ela immediately went to the woman lying on the bed. She glanced back at Cabel.

"She is Elven. Cabel, you did not tell me this."

"Does it make a difference?"

"Some, I am more versed in human births, but they are much the same."

She turned back to the woman.

"Lutheliel, how do you feel?"

"Something is not right. There is too much pain."

"I want you to rest now. I can help you, but you can do it yourself. Just relax. You have worked yourself up. It is not good for the babe." She laid her hand on the woman's brow. Cabel watched in amazement as Lutheliel quieted and drifted off to sleep.

"What did you do?"

"Only what she should have done herself. Ada, we need to move her to the infirmary. I cannot help her much here." Cabel stood in shock as Elrond moved to the bed and picked Lutheliel up. He managed to move out of the way. "Gather what she will need later, and bring it with you." She did not wait to see if he obeyed. She followed her father out the door.

Cabel grabbed what he thought they would need and ran after them. He could not believe that he had managed to upset the routine of the one who had been gracious enough to let them stay. And the girl, he had not dreamed she was Elven. She did not look it. Yet, he had heard her call the man father, and he had called her daughter. Lutheliel was not going to believe this.

He lost sight of them on the busy street. By the time he had reached the infirmary, his wife was settled on a bed in the back. Elrond was speaking, and Elrénia was examining her. He dropped the bag he held on a chair and went into the room. He could not understand the words Elrond spoke, but they had a calming effect on Lutheliel. He was smoothing her hair from her face. She spoke back to him in the same language.

"What are they saying?" he asked Ela.

"Ada is asking why she is so upset. He is trying to calm her down. It is not good for either her or your babe. He will have a hard time as it is. She needs to help him all she can."

A word registered in Cabel's mind.

"He? It is a boy? How do you know?"

"Ela knows. It is one of the things that make her so good. Trust her. If she says it is a boy, it is." Elrond took Cabel by the arm and led him to the receiving room. He had just sat the man down, when Melkin came through the door.

"Lord Elrond," he nodded, surprised to see him. "Is everything well?"

"There is nothing to worry about," said Elrond, glancing at Cabel. "Ela is taking care of things. Perhaps you would like to check on her."

Melkin caught the undercurrent in Elrond's voice. He nodded once more, and then went to the back room. He found Ela standing over a pregnant woman. As he moved closer, he saw that she was Elven.

"What do you have, Ela?"

"Cabel, her husband came earlier and said she was distressed. When we went to see her, I felt it best to bring her here. Ada helped me. I have enabled her to relax enough to sleep. She is very agitated. I cannot find the reason."

"That is unusual for elves. Why do you not fix some tea, and I will examine her?"

"Very well. Maybe I will slip a little something into Cabel's tea. Help him relax. He is enough to distress me."

Melkin chuckled at her. The twenty-five years she had been studying with him had brought many moments to make him smile. She was definitely not the girl who had left so many years ago. He turned back to Lutheliel. Her breathing had slowed and she had relaxed. He wished, not for the first time, that he had Ela's ability to calm her patients. He knew most elves could do it, but none had been willing to aid him in dealing with men. She was, even though he knew her dislike for them in general. When he had finished his examination, he went back to the receiving room. Everyone looked at him, expectantly.

"She is fine. Ela, you did well. As of right now, there is nothing about which to worry. She is sleeping. It will not be much longer."

"Thank you. I could not take her to her family. They were not accepting of our union. He father turned her out with nothing."

"That does not sound like an Elven family." Ela was shocked. Although her parents had suffered the same fate, her mother's people had done the disowning. She had found acceptance with her father's mother, and her cousin, Lord Elrond. She would never have expected it of elves.

"It was not. Her father is not Elven. He wanted better for his children. It is not easy to understand. He would not accept what he himself did. Lutheliel and I left and settled in the mountains north. As this is our first child, and I know nothing of birthing, I brought her here. But, she keeps muttering about fear and the fact that I do not have one. She fears for the child."

"That will make no difference," laughed Ela. "My mother was not Elven, or of the race of men. Yet, here am I. Neither is Lord Elrond full Elven. So, you see, it will be well. He will be fine."

"He." said Melkin. He knew better than to doubt. Ela was never wrong.

"He," she stated. "A big, healthy boy."

She and Elrond both started at the moan the other two could not hear. She hurried to the door of the back room. Going in, she went to Lutheliel.

"How do you feel, lady?"

"Better. It is time. You are not human."

"No. I am not. However, you and your son can ponder that later. Now, we must bring him in to this world. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"I want you to reach into yourself and find a peaceful place. Dwell there with part of your mind. I will take care of the rest. Melkin," she called over her shoulder. "It is time. Bring in Cabel."

"No," she heard him protest. "I cannot go in there. It is not done."

"Nonsense," said Melkin. "The elves do it, why can we not?"

She turned and saw the father-to-be reluctantly enter the room. Melkin motioned him to sit beside Lutheliel's head.

"Just talk to her. She will hear you."

Cabel looked down at Lutheliel's semi-conscious form and did not appear convinced. He began speaking to her in soft tones.

Ela placed a blanket over Lutheliel. She laid out blankets for the baby, and sat down beside the woman to wait.

She looked at Cabel and noticed for the first time his colouring. His hair was a shade darker than hers was, and he bore pale freckles across his face. A suspicion started to form in the back of her mind. She suddenly rose, and going over to Cabel, she laid a hand on his shoulder. They both drew away from each other with a gasp. 

"Who are you?" she demanded. He looked at her in confusion.

"I told you. My name is Cabel."

"Where are you from?"

She had drawn Melkin's attention and he started towards her, stopping only at a gesture from her father.

"We came from the White Mountains. I did not know my father. He died long ago, before I was born. My mother left her people when I was young.

Elrond watched as Ela stepped back. He could see the emotions warring within her.

"Iell," he said softly, "Can you not deal with this later?" He trod carefully, knowing her feelings for any coming from the White Mountains.

Reason took over and she shook, slightly. "Apologies, Ada, Melkin. Yes, I can." She turned back to Lutheliel. The woman looked up at her, her eyes slightly glazed. "It is well. Just relax and let it happen." She smiled. 

Cabel watched in wonder as his son entered the world. 

Several hours later saw Lutheliel and son firmly ensconced in their room at the inn. Ela had done what she needed to do to see the new mother and child cleaned up, and had then withdrawn. Cabel had not noticed, until he wanted to thank her. 

"But, where did she go?" he asked, when told she was gone.

"I am sure she went home," replied Melkin. He turned to Cabel. "Who are your mother's people?"

Cabel looked confused. "She only mentioned them a few times, but I do not remember."

"Were they Indrel?" Melkin and Elrond both watched to see his reaction.

"I think…that could have been…I am just not sure, but that could be what she said. Why? Do you know of them?"

Elrond cleared his throat. "Elrénia has had less than pleasant experiences with the Indrel. She does not want any dealings with them."

"But I have not seen them since I was young. And how did she know about me?"

"Because she is Indrel, or partly. Her mother's people are not happy with her. They want her to come back, and they are not polite about the asking. Unless you are leaving soon, you would do well to avoid her until she sorts out her feelings."

"But, I thought she was your daughter." Cabel was very confused by now.

"She is my cousin, but I did raise her when she was very young. She has spent most of her life in another realm and only recently returned here." Elrond just caught Melkin's grin at the idea of how recent twenty-five years was. "She will tolerate you, but do not push her."

"My mother told me that nothing good would ever come from her people. That is why she left. It was too hard a life and the women died too young."

"That is what we have heard, also. Now, I think it time to get your lady and son settled. Do not worry about Ela. Her interest will get the best of her. She will not be long in deciding to find out more about you. That is her downfall: an insatiable curiosity." Elrond and Melkin helped Cabel back to the inn. Seeing them settled, Elrond wished them well and took his leave. Forgetting his destination before the birth of a child had interfered, he made was for home, and the one place he knew she would be.

Walking into the domain of Dalgren, his head cook, Elrond slowed to view the sight before him. Ela was punching dough as if it were Orcs. Walking up beside her, he brushed the flour from her cheek. As she turned to look at him, he could sense the disquiet in her.

"Why?" she asked. "Why do they not leave me alone?"

"Ela, I hardly think that Cabel and his wife were sent here to convince you to return. It is mere coincidence that they are here."

"I no longer believe in coincidence. There is always a purpose. Maybe it is time I returned to Lórien. I have learned much from Melkin, but I am growing restless. I am drawn back."

"Are you sure you are ready?" Elrond was not pleased, but he realized she did have her own life to lead. 

"I will be. I have a few things to take care of before I go. It will be months yet."

"Very well. I trust that you know best in this."

"I do have one favour to ask of you." She hesitated.

"Yes, Iell." He smiled, encouragingly.

"When one comes to speak to you, try not to scare him away." The twinkle in her eyes belied the seriousness of her tone. He froze, not knowing what to do. At the small smile tugging on her lips, he burst out laughing.

"Do you think he is ready?" Elrond asked, when he could get his breath.

"Oh, he is ready. The last five years have been working on him. He has had enough time to think. And if he is not, the Valar know that I am ready."

She started to protest as he drew her into an embrace. Giving up, she wrapped her arms around him, leaving flour across his dark silk robes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Life was decidedly slow. There had been no action on any border in weeks. Lórien managed to hide its vast acreage and become seemingly invisible to the outside world. While there were no complaints concerning the inactivity, the wardens and guards were uneasy with the lull. All knew the feeling of stillness that precedes the storm. 

Rúmil managed to keep his men busy by constant drilling. It was a running joke along the wards that if you were bored, just visit the north. It even seemed that some of the other captains were taking the joke to heart. There was a large scale shifting of people back and forth all along the border. Corélned, the healer, was kept quite busy patching up the minor injuries caused by overenthusiastic wardens.

Gariel kept busy with her daughter. She had learned to her surprise that Orophin had always wanted a daughter. It was his impression that Gariel was satisfied. When they had finally talked about it, there was no doubt in either one's mind that Elldar was to have a sibling. Aniron was now five-years-old and following her mother everywhere. And, if it was not Gariel doting on the child, Orophin was the guilty party.

Orophin, for his part, was busy tightening the lines along the eastern stretch of Lórien. It was the smallest area of the borders, but the proximity of Caras Galadhon and the prevalent belief that if trouble came, it would come from the east, kept that station well manned.

Meliel and Delinfel stayed to the south. They were quite content with their posting and planned to stay there.

Elldar stood with the eastern wardens. He had become invaluable to his father and their captain, Celedien. He was willing to run messages to any distance needed. He had become a marksman with the bow, which was saying much, among a people that excelled in archery. He could almost match his uncle, Rúmil. The one thing that bothered his parents was his penchant for Mirkwood. He volunteered for every courier run to the realm to the east. Rumours had begun trickling back there was a girl that had caught his eye.

Haldir was the only one seemingly not content with his life. He spent most of his time travelling between the different warden stations. He was firm with his captains, but most were noticing a difference after his visits to Imladris. He become moody and spent more time with himself. Even Orophin, wrapped up in fatherhood, noticed.

Riding the borders alone was good thing and a bad thing. The good thing, it gave him plenty of time to think; the bad thing, it gave him too much time to think. Twenty-five years did not seem long in the grand scheme when you were immortal, but when your head was confused with thoughts you were not sure about, it seemed an eternity. The sporadic trips to Imladris were not helping. They gave him just enough time to decide that he had imagined something was there, only to be confronted with the fact that there was something there. Bah, he could not even make sense to himself.

And, the impressions he got from her? They were as confusing as his own thoughts. She danced and laughed with him, and turned right around and gave the same attentions to Legolas and Rúmil. If she professed no attraction for his brother, she was clearly acting as if there were. One thing was certain; she was making him irrational.

Gariel glanced up from her gardening at a squeal from Aniron. The girl had been sitting, quietly playing with a doll; now she ran for the gate and the tall figure coming up the walk. Although surprised, Gariel was pleased to see her husband's elder brother. He spent far too much time alone. She watched as he picked up his niece and swung her up into the air. Giggling, Aniron managed to plant a very sloppy kiss on his forehead.

"Uncle Haldir! Did you see my ada?"

"No, Titta pen. I have not seen him today." He walked back to the garden, carrying Aniron. Swinging her around once more, he set her down next to her doll.

"Good afternoon, Haldir. What brings you into the city this time of day?" Gariel's smile stirred something in him; something he could not quite grasp.

"I have reports for Lord Celeborn. I thought to stay the night." He glanced at the house, in particular at the small room in the back. Gariel had seen his gaze more than once locked on that window. She had even found him standing in the door, looking at what few books and jars were still there. Ela had not left much behind, just enough to give hope of her return, a hope to which Gariel still clung. Letters were not enough.

She rose from the mat she used for gardening. Taking Aniron's hand, she led her towards the house.

"Have you eaten?" she asked Haldir, following her. "I have some cold meats and cheese. There is tea on the table. I will go see to your talan." She looked up at him. "Will you come for supper?"

He grinned. "It is better than any other offer I have received. Will my brother be in for dinner?"

"I have no reason to think otherwise. How does it go along the marches?"

"Well enough. It is quiet. Some think too quiet. I, for one, am quite comfortable with the situation as it is. It makes my job easier. Have you received any letters lately?"

"Only the one you read last week." She looked up into his eyes. "Why do you not write her?"

He hesitated. "I do not know what to say," he said softly.

"You know she always asks of you. Have you considered that?"

"She asks of Rúmil and Glorfindel. What has that to do with anything?"

Gariel sighed. "Will you stay with Aniron? I will not be long. I want to make sure you have everything you need. She will be no trouble."

"She is never any trouble. We will just have lunch, then sit and relax. Right, Aniron?"

"Yes, Uncle Haldir. I would like a sandwich. Elldar brought home a boar. Ada cooked it on a fire in the garden."

"I would like to have seen that. I will wager it was a big fire."

Gariel left them discussing the roast boar. She shook her head. He was always so patient with his niece.

Hurrying up to the talan that the brothers shared, she pondered Haldir's reluctance to talk about Ela. Anyone who knew them intimately knew how Ela felt about him. He seemed to be the only one not seeing it. While checking the bedroom, Gariel found a book laying on the nightstand. Glancing at it, she realized it was one of Ela's books. The first one Haldir had brought back from Gondor for her. Ela had mentioned she could not find it, finally leaving without it. Gariel put it back where she found it. She made sure there were linens in the bathing room and glanced around the large living quarters once more. Satisfied all was in order, she started back down for her own home.

When she finally reached the gate, Gariel was surprised to see Aniron sitting quietly on the front porch.

"Where is your uncle?" she asked.

"Shhhh," she said quietly, her finger to her lips. "He is asleep. He said we needed a nap, but I am not tired."

Gariel smiled at the child and went into the house. She glanced at the empty sofa in the large family room. Heading back for the garden, she happened to look in Ela's room. There, stretched out on the bed that was obviously too small for him, was Haldir. Gariel decided that someone had to talk to him.

Orophin came out through the house and into the garden. Giving his wife a kiss of greeting, he dropped into his chair at the table. Reaching over, he ruffled Aniron's hair.

"Ada!" she exclaimed. "You are mussing my hair. Nana, make him stop."

Gariel laughed at the child. "I will fix it after supper; and then we can go to the gardens. How does that sound?"

Aniron settled down, appeased. Several strands of light brown hair had escaped their braid.

"Good evening," Orophin said to his brother. "What brings you into the city?"

"The usual," Haldir replied. "Reports to make. Is there a need for me to visit the eastern marches?"

"No. I brought Celedien's paperwork in with me."

"Good. I hear Elldar is in Mirkwood again." He hid a small smile at Orophin's dark look. "What is the problem? He is well able to take care of himself. Moreover, Thranduil seems to enjoy his visits.

"Celedien finds too many reasons to send him."

"Orophin, Thranduil has cousins his age. Where is he to find any here?"

"I do not have to like it. What if he decides to stay in Mirkwood?"

Gariel held her breath. This had been her greatest fear. First Ela, and now Elldar leaving. It was the reason she clung to Aniron so; life had become lonely for her.

"He will return. Mirkwood may have its charms, but it also has those spiders and whatever creeps out of the south. And, he has ties here. No, he will return. Ask Rúmil."

"He is talking to Rúmil?"

"They both talk to Rúmil. Have you not noticed?" Haldir glanced at his brother. "Anytime either of them have had a problem, they go to him first." There was no need to say who "they" were. Haldir never mentioned her by name; it was always "her" or "they" if Elldar was included.

Dinner continued in silence. Finishing up, Aniron announced she was ready to visit the gardens. Gariel picked up their dishes and placed them in the sink, leaving the men to do their own. She gave Orophin a meaningful look before leaving. They had talked about this subject many times. It was time to move Haldir in the direction he was not aware he had been heading in for several years now.

After Gariel left, Orophin just stared at his brother. Haldir finally took note and laid down his fork. Nothing was said for several minutes.

"What?" asked the elder of the two. "You only look at me that way when you disapprove of something I have done."

"It is not what you have done, but rather what you have failed to do."

"And what is it I am supposed to have failed doing?"

"Ela."

"Ela?" he replied, surprised. "What has she to do with anything?"

"How long are you both going to continue this little dance? You have wandered around, lost, for longer than I care to remember. You participate in nothing social. And you find far too many reasons to go to Imladris. Frankly, I wonder what the girl sees in you."

"What do you mean, "sees in me"? I was not aware she saw anything."

"I have watched you watch her for years. Even before it would be deemed proper."

"Well, she needed someone to watch over her. She is headstrong and reckless. She does not think ahead." Haldir was very firm on his convictions of the girl. She had been hurt too many times.

"Do you not see? She has looked up to you from the beginning. She has taken your words to heart. When you criticized, she tried harder. When you praised, which by the way was far too seldom, she glowed. Are you really the only one who does not see?"

"We have fought since she first came here. We have been on opposite side of every discussion in which we ever engaged." Haldir was becoming angry. He stood and started pacing. "She defied orders and almost died. How could I ever trust her to stay out of danger? We are not suited and it would never work." His last words were only marginally below a shout.

"What would not work?" asked Orophin.

"Wedding. It would not work!"

"Who mentioned wedding?" his brother asked softly.

Suddenly realising what he had said, Haldir sat back down heavily. He covered his eyes with his hand, trying to brush away the words and thoughts he had uttered.

"Then you have considered it?" Orophin never raised his voice. "How long?"

"Oh, Vala, I have thought about it for years. I have raised all the excuses I can find; I am too old, she is too young; she is too far above me, and I too far below her; her brother threatened to take matters into his own hands if I let her come to harm; what would she do out on the marches; I cannot stay in the city. The reasons are too numerous. What do I possibly have to offer her?"

"Brother, the girl is in love with you; has been for years. That is why Rúmil never asked her. He knew long ago that she would turn him down. And the way I have seen you when she is around, I believe you at least care far more than you realize." He sat in silence, waiting for a reply. "She would never tie you down, nor hold you back. And she would follow you into the fires of Mordor, if you but asked."

Haldir looked up at him, bleakly. "Do you really believe that? That she would actually say yes?"

"There is a way to find out. Ask her. See what she says. If she says no, then you have only made a fool of yourself. If yes, then you have your answer. However, either way, you will not spend the rest of your life wondering; it is tearing you up now. And, if you do not do something, she may; and you cannot predict where she will go. She is ready to come home. She is only waiting to see if this is home. And that is up to you." Orophin sat back and waited.

Haldir sat silent for many minutes. It was odd, saying the things he had been thinking for so long. He had been surprised that Orophin had said anything. Their youngest brother had always been the most outspoken of the three. Making up his mind to do something, he rose from the chair.

"Tell Gariel thank you for supper. I will return later." Without another word, he left the kitchen.

Orophin had a small smile on his lips. As much as he had worried earlier about his brother's interesting disinterest in Ela, he knew that things had changed. She was older and able to care for herself. One thing Ela had taught him: a daughter was not the same as a son. He did not look forward to the day when Aniron was Ela's age.


	4. Chapter 4

Crossing the meadow where the horses were turned out, Ela whistled and grinned as a white horse came running. It was a gift, as a colt, from a very grateful breeder for saving his daughter's life. She was assured that this horse was of the blood of the horses of the north, descended from Felaróf himself. She had the papers to prove it, but was not as interested in that fact, as the one that he had beaten every horse put against him in a race. It was rumoured among the men in the lower valleys that the horse was…well, some said cursed, some said blessed by the Valar. Ela just attributed it to good breeding and a valiant heart.

Exchanging greetings with the stable hands, Ela saddled her horse. She had never given him a name. He was just her horse. None ever asked to ride him; nor would they have dared if she had offered. He was gentle with her and tolerant of the handling of the grooms when she was not around. He pranced around the common way in the large barn and settled when she spoke to him. 

None understood the words she used. Speculation said it was her mother's tongue. Who knew? The girl was different, but of a nature that all loved and respected her. The news of her ancestry had long since settled down. She was no longer known as Ereinion Gil-Galad's granddaughter. Now she was Lady Elrénia, Lord Elrond's daughter. 

Declining the offer of an escort, Ela swung up into the saddle. Checking her seat, she walked the horse out of the barn. When she was clear of the gates, she gave him his head and spoke for his ears alone. Bunching his hindquarters under her, he bolted for the river crossing. Reaching the narrowest part, he gathered himself and jumped the river. Landing gracefully on the other bank, they quickly disappeared into the woods.

Delandor watched the rider coming in. It was a year now since he had seen him, but there was no mistaking who it was. 

"Welcome, Haldir. How was the journey?" He stood by as the Marchwarden dismounted and brushed the dust from his clothes.

"Dry. It seems there has been no rain for weeks. The plains are beginning to suffer."

"The rivers are down slightly. Otherwise, things are well enough here."

"Have you heard from your son?" Haldir always asked, but without the rancour that had once coloured the question. 

"He is still to the north. I heard that he had settled down, but since he does not write, I have no confirmation of that. And your brothers?"

"They fare well. Orophin is in his dotage with his new daughter. It seems he found something he did not know he missed. And the girl is fair, and quite obedient." He looked down the river. Delandor felt he was avoiding any glances towards the other end of the valley.

"You are not expected," the guard said, not unkindly.

"No, I am not. Nevertheless, I have messages for Lord Elrond. So, it is best I deliver them." His reluctance was not lost on Delandor who grinned. This would prove to be interesting. 

Elrond looked up from his book when Erentil came to the door. 

"Lord Elrond, Haldir of Lórien has arrived. Will you see him?"

"Certainly," Elrond exclaimed, surprised. It had been a year since Celeborn had sent messages. With the growing unease to the east, he hoped that all was well. He stood as the Marchwarden entered the library.

"Lord Elrond," Haldir greeted him, giving a slight bow.

"Haldir. This is unexpected. Is there anything wrong?"

"No, sir. My Lord wanted you to see some reports that have come his way. He is most concerned about rumours from the southeast. He hopes you may shed some light upon what he has heard."

"I will see what I can do. Are you here long? Can you stay for supper?"

Elrond was slightly amused by the discomfort playing across Haldir's face. So, the time had come.

"I will stay the night, if you will allow. My horse needs rest."

"You are very welcome. Will you stay here, or across the valley?"

"Here will suffice. Now, if you will excuse me, I will see to my horse." Receiving a nod from Elrond, Haldir turned and went back through the house, heading for the stables below. Descending the stairs outside, he came to the bottom of the hill where his horse waited. Heading towards the stables, he glanced across the wide valley. He could make out the house sitting back among the trees next to the falls. Changing his mind, he mounted and started to the north. 

Elestra come out of the house, having seen the rider from the window. She hid a small smile. Seating herself on the swing, she waited for the horse to stop.

"Greetings, Haldir of Lórien."

He bowed to her. "And to you, Lady Elestra. Felicitations from my Lord and Lady, and from Gariel. She wishes me to convey her envy."

"It is conveyed. Can I help you?" 

"I am looking for Ela. Is she here?"

"Did you look in the village? It is customary that she would be there during the day."

"No," he said. "I had hoped she would be here."

"Well, it is well you did not waste a trip. As it happens, she is riding today. She and another went up to the meadow."

"Who is the other?" Did Elestra denote a twinge of something in his voice?

"Her cousin. You remember Cabel?"

From the look on his face, he had not forgotten. Ela had gotten over her dislike for her people rather quickly. At least, she had for one of them. It was amazing how fast the friendship had grown between them, once her initial reluctance had worn off. 

"I think I will take a walk up to the meadow," he said, nonchalantly. "May I leave my horse here?"

"Of course. I will have the gardener take him to the stables. You have no need to worry about the horse." Unfortunately, her tone made him to believe he may have something to worry about up in the meadow.

"Thank you," he said, bowing and turning for the river.

Caught in the midst of the maelstrom created by the wind, the lone rider goaded her mount into greater effort. Reaching a point midway across the valley floor, the rider pulled the horse into a skidding stop. Jumping from the saddle, she threw the reins over the horse's head and shooed him off. As he turned and ran, the figure ripped the cloak off and tossed it away. The lack of the voluminous cape revealed the frame and curves of a small elleth. Quickly turning back the way she had come, she drew the bow from her back. Breathing deeply, she faced up the valley. Tearing down the meadow on foot, carrying a sword, was an Orc. Ela carefully drew an arrow and fitted it to the bowstring. Drawing it back to its full draw, she let it fly. It veered woefully to the side of the Orc. The girl quickly drew her sword. Throwing down his sword in disgust, the Orc started yelling.

"NO! NO, NO, and NO! Why do you do that?"

She stood still as he approached. Try as she might, she could not suppress the grin that spread across her face. The grin finally erupted into laughter.

"It was closer that time."

"I have seen you take down a coney at twice that distance. And yet, you cannot hit me?"

"Are you that ready to test the Valar?" she asked. She turned at the nuzzling at her neck. "Hello," she said to the horse. He blew his nose and looked disdainfully at the creature with his companion. 

"What if you are accosted by another Orc? Then what? Have you considered that?" His tone implied he was not done berating her.

"Well, I will just have to charm him, as I did you." She bent over to pick up the bow she had so unceremoniously tossed earlier.

"You did not charm me. You bewitched me. I truly think you are a witch. You spent too much time with that other one."

"You mean the Lady?" She continued at his nod. "She taught me much, but she did not teach me to bewitch Orcs. I rather think she would be appalled that I did it. Your kind is not looked on well by others."

"Hmph," was his reply.

She looked over at the Orc as he bent to pick up her cloak. He was cleaner than were most men. He had come a long way since the day she had found him in the upper meadows, bleeding to death from a sword wound. After her initial loathing had worn off, the healer in her had taken over. For two days, she had tended him. By then, the damage was done; she had formed a bond. It was no wonder she could not hit him with her arrows. Moreover, she prayed she would never be put to the test of choosing between him and another. She could no sooner shoot him than Lord Elrond. 

"Drakar, you know I do not feel that way," she said, batting her eyes at him.

"Stop it," he growled, placing the cloak around her shoulders. "You always resort to those stupid human ways."

"Well, fine. If you are going to be that way, I am going home. Ada expects me for supper, anyway." She grabbed the horse's reins. Swinging up, she looked down on this creature; most feared by all of Arda; this creature she should have left to die.

"You will be careful, will you not?" Her voice carried no laughter, now.

"Your concern is wasted on me," he growled. "Go back to your safe life and do not worry for me."

"But, I will," she laughed. Turning the horse around, she waved as she headed back down the valley. He could hear her laughter until she reached the woods at the lower end.

Shaking his head, he started back up to the heights. Whatever had possessed her to befriend him, an Orc; a misshapen elf; a tortured soul? He could admit to not a little confusion. From the time he had awoken from his stupor, she had fascinated him. There was no going back. He could never climb back down that ladder into the chaos of his earlier life. He had learned contentment at being on his own. She was taming the created beast in him. She had already done much. And for what? What did she mean to gain from all of this?

He had taken a chance and crept down to the lower heights once. Following her progress down to the vast valley where she lived, he had come as close as he dared to her home. Did she not realize what she risked by association with him? What if her father found out? He knew who Lord Elrond was. He knew the stories of his past deeds, of the wars and battles he had fought. More importantly, he knew about the ruler's lady, what had been done to her. He had had nothing to do with it, but how did the girl suppose he would feel about her befriending an Orc? He had taken her in and given her everything; a name; a family; a home. If he found out that she was friends with one of the despised race, it would not bode well for her. Strangely, he found he cared enough to be bothered by that. What had the cursed girl done to him?

Ela rode in easy solitude. She was not watching where the horse was going. She was instead thinking on her birthday party five years ago. It had been beautiful. Her brothers could not make it, but Arwen was visiting her father. The dinner party had been small, but far from quiet. They had celebrated in the back gardens, just her family, closest friends, and the servants. Dalgren was very upset to have strangers in her kitchen, but Ela had insisted that everyone be present for the evening. She smiled thinking back on the dancing and singing that had gone on later. She had been surprised that Haldir had shown up earlier in the morning. It seemed he was there more than usual lately. She would have to think on that.

A flash down the mountain caught her eye. Oh, as if just the thought… She dismounted and gave the horse a push to hide. He looked at her and shook his head. Without watching to see where he went, she began creeping down the path. 

The man made his way through the dark forest. The light of day but dimly pierced the heavy growth. He slowly crouched down and surveyed the path ahead. He knew what awaited him. It was the always the same: a seemingly easy hunt, only to turn into a trap. Backing slowly into the brush to the side of the trail, he worked around the dense undergrowth. A faint tinkling sound caught his ear. Finally, he had won. Carefully placing his feet so as not to make a sound, he came upon what he sought. Bow drawn and arrow notched, he triumphantly stood to claim his prey. His smile faltered as he saw what had made the noise. A string with a small metal ring hung from a branch. Attached to the ring were tiny metal bells.

"How long are we to play this game?" he asked softly to the empty air.

"Until you win, or forfeit," came a softer reply.

He glanced around, settling his gaze into the tree above him. Although the body attached to the voice was not visible, the arrow pointed at his head was.

"Come down," he said.

"Do you forfeit?" was the answer.

"Not to you!" He watched as the small form dropped from the branches above. She brushed herself off and went over to the string hanging down. Retrieving the small gold ring, she placed it in her ear. Shaking her head, he could hear again the soft tinkle that had drawn him into her trap. Turning, she looked up at him.

"You know this is not what I meant when I told you I would find you. Where is your cousin?" he asked, glancing around for Cabel.

"And yet, it is effective. I think the score is now four to zero. You owe me a gold coin." She stood waiting. "And Cabel rode on home. I only went to the higher reaches with him.

"It is juvenile to bet on this." All his intentions to speak to her had fled. He could not discern the subtle difference the game had taken. 

"And yet, you continue to do it. Now, unless you would like to up the stakes, give me my coin."

He frowned as he handed her a coin. She made a big show of checking to ensure it was real, and then stashed it in her pouch.

"Why do you insist on this?" he asked her. She whistled for the horse and turned to face him.

"What would you rather have?" she asked.

"When are you coming home?" he returned, changing the subject.

"I am home," she said, surprised. 

"I mean to Lórien. When will you return?"

"Is there any hurry? I am not finished here."

"No, I suppose not. Rúmil misses you, as does Gariel and Orophin." He dropped to the ground under a large oak.

Sitting down beside him, she glanced at his face. "And you do not?"

"I am through playing games with you, Ela. You enjoy them entirely too much."

"That is what Ada always says. Now, what should our next wager be? Would you give me the fences, should I win and return?"

"That will not happen. You would have to content yourself with the city guards."

"Will you never tire of saying that? It is getting old." She turned and sat back against the tree. "Ada does not mind. Lord Celeborn said I might. Even the Lady does not object. Only you. One would think you do not like me." She glanced up to gauge his reaction.

"I like you as well as any trying, disobedient child."

"Oh, one misstep and I am branded a fool for life. You gave Meliel permission to go."

"Yes, well that is because Del whines more than do you."

"That is no answer," she complained.

"It is the only one you are getting."

She sat in silence.

"What if I do not return?"

"Rúmil will be upset, as will Gariel."

"And you? Will you be upset?"

"Hardly. You are a thorn in my side. I doubt I will even miss you." His racing heart belied his words. 

She turned back to him. She gently laid a hand over his heart; he felt a jolt. Moving quickly from her, he stood up.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

She looked up at him standing there. She should not have done that. However, she had to know. Slowly standing up, she looked up into his eyes.

"What do you fear?" At her soft words, unease settled in his chest. He vaguely remembered a question not unlike this one, asked years ago. She continued, "I am no longer a girl. By either people, I am counted an adult." 

Looking at her, he could not disagree. He found himself drawn into her eyes; those damnable blue eyes. He felt out of control. To his shock, he found himself leaning down closer to her. There was no pulling away on her part. Time stood still for aeons as they came closer. He felt a heat rising from her skin as their lips almost connected. 

That is, until a large hairy head nudged between them. The horse nickered to her. She drew back in disgust.

"Sadron? Your name is Sadron?" she exclaimed, raising her arms and slapping them back against her hips. "After all this time, NOW you decide to tell me your name? And this could not have waited until we got home?" She paced furiously. "Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this moment." She halted abruptly. Horror flooded her face as she realized that he was still standing there, listening to her words. She turned and stalked away.

Taking the horse's reins, Haldir gave a slight jerk to show his irritation at the interruption and followed her.

"What do you mean you have waited for this moment?"

She turned to face him, hands on her hip. Her breathing had slowed down and she was not as flushed. 

"What do you think I meant? I am as tired of the games as are you. How long do you think I am willing to wait?"

He backed up a step. Her words were spoken softly, but carried steel behind them. Words failed him. 

She sighed in exasperation. "Come on. It is late. I promised Ada I would be home for supper." She motioned him up on the horse.

"Will he take both of us?" Haldir asked. He was not as sure as she was about this. He avoided riding when possible. Moreover, he knew the horse. 

"He has no choice. He will do it." She glared at Sadron who amazingly had the grace to look chastised. He allowed the ellon to mount without any trouble. He shifted his stance slightly as Ela grabbed Haldir's proffered hand and swung up behind him. "Just let him have his head. He knows where to go. And hold on."

There was nothing said for quite a ways back down the mountain. Ela was silent, trying to figure out if she had pushed things too far, too soon. Haldir was busy thinking about the warmth of her against his back. He remembered little things from the past that had haunted him: the fall in the woods, carrying her back to Caras Galadhon, the lurch when he thought she and Del were dead, a simple act of buttoning a dress, even a dance when her feet had not quite caught up with her grace. He had had all the signs but was just figuring them out. Meanwhile, he concentrated on enjoying the ride.

At the bottom of the faint trail, Sadron picked up his pace. For a half-mile, they travelled at an easy canter through the lower trees. Then came upon an open place where Sadron shot off. Haldir made a frantic effort to regain control.

"Let him go!" he heard shouted from behind him. "He knows what to do!"

Haldir was not so sure, when he saw their goal was the river. Although narrow, he knew it was deep and full of large boulders, and Sadron was heading right for it. Then he lost interest of where they were going. He felt her arms tighten around him and found nothing else mattered. She leaned against him and he instinctually leaned into Sadron as the horse gathered himself and leaped across the river. Landing on the other bank, Sadron kept running. Haldir could hear the joyous laughter behind him as the horse tore across the meadow. Not even stopping at the gates, but sailing over them, Sadron seemed intent on delivering his riders right into the barn. Ela finally spoke to him and he slowed to a walk. They entered the barn amid the stares of stable hands who knew only to well that no one else rode that horse.

She slid off the back of the horse, landing gracefully. As soon as her companion dismounted, she started undoing the girth and barrel straps. Pulling the saddle from Sadron's back, she hung it on the post beside his stall. Placing the bridle on the hook above the saddle, she grabbed a couple of brushes, tossing one to Haldir. In silence, he brushed down the right side of the horse, lost in his thoughts, listening to her croon and prattle to the animal. Finishing up, she walked out to the paddock, Sadron following like a puppy. 

They stood watching the horse roll in the short grass. As he leaned against the rails of the paddock, Haldir finally understood why he had come. His restlessness was her. She was the reason he was drawn back here. 

"Ela," he said softly.

She looked up at him, a smile lighting her face. She waited. Was it possible, he was at a loss for words? She would have laughed, had he not looked so serious. Laying a hand on his arm, she glanced at her horse.

"I must prepare for dinner," she said softly. "I will see you later." Trailing her hand down his arm, she turned and walked away.

Walking along the road, she thought back over the ride down the mountain. Well, she had given him something to dwell on; it would be interesting to know how he fared. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ela turned her horse back towards the bridge. Smiling to herself, she turned the last bend that brought her in sight of the guards. Now, the difficult part: she had three months to settle affairs here, and then she was off to Lórien to get things ready there. The last week had been hard; the last ten minutes had been harder.

She glanced down at the silver ring circling her finger. It was slightly wider than usual to accommodate the butterflies circling it. She knew by the craftsmanship who had made it. Dorga would merit a visit as soon as she had a chance.

Dinner last night had been much more boisterous than usual. No one was surprised by the announcement. Even Dalgren knew. There were special dishes and favourite deserts. An old bottle of wine from the back of the wine cellar had supplied the toast. Elrond would not say where the wine came from, but the quality was above even the average served at special feasts. Only Erestor knew how long those particular bottles had been stored down there. And he only suspected their origin.

After the meal, Elrond had stood and announced that there would be a wedding. Dalgren had wanted to start listing the things needed, right away. Elrond had laughed had told her a year was plenty of time; that is what you think, she had replied, huffily.

The wedding was set for summer, the following year. Ela remembered little of what went on after dinner. There were congratulations given and accepted. The evening went on for hours. Long after midnight, most of the guest had gone. Ela stood on the terrace, looking up at the stars. Such a beautiful night! She hoped it was a portent of the future. A presence behind her brought her back to the present. Without turning, she sighed and spoke. "I am not sorry I made the promise, but I am glad I was able to keep it." The hand on her shoulder was reassuring.  
"I wish there had never been a reason for the promise."

"Well, the need is long gone. I am well able to handle the problem, should it arise again. You would think after thirty  
years they would cease their attempts." She shook her head. "They are a most headstrong people."

"And you are not?" Elrond asked, chuckling. "You have made your mind clear since the day my sons found you. My  
relief was that you were not heavy handed about it."

"If I had been, Lord Erestor would have just piled on more studies. I did not have time to be heavy handed."

"Indeed, you were kept quite busy." He paused. "Are you sure this is the right path for you? Have you really thought  
on what you abandon?"

She turned to look at him. "I do not feel I am abandoning anything. Those people are weak if they think only I can  
save them. They are strong and healthy. They could just find another to rule. I am not interested. I have all I desire  
where I am and no desire to sit beside a husband who only wants me for what I gain him. Theirs is a way that will  
not long last. I do not see them staying long in this land. It allows too much freedom for their women. Cabel told me  
that he has heard rumours that they may withdraw, try to re-establish their lands east of Harad.

"Cabel tells me that we are not the only ones to escape. He knows of a handful spread throughout Eriador. It seems  
that my mother's people feel more of an affinity with the Elves than any other race in this land. My mother wed an  
Elf; his settled with the Dunedain and is another that I know of in the north. And, although Cabel has not the ability  
to heal or the gift to control animals, he does work wonders with the land."

"Cabel is an able man. He does not show this disregard for women that your uncle and his men show." Elrond looked  
out over the dark valley. "How is his family?"

"Well," she laughed, "he is about to find out if he can deliver a baby. Lutheliel is now at four months. He has asked  
me to come up and guide him, but I do not think that will be possible, now. Which brings me to another topic—with  
the drought in the north and lack of rain even here, he is having trouble with his crops. Even with his hand at  
growing, he is not sure of harvesting enough to get through the winter. I am thinking of giving him leave to use my  
house, with your permission, of course."

"Cabel and his family are welcome in Imladris. I told him that before. But if he has your house, where will you stay?"  
There was a coyness to his words. Ela knew the answer to her question before she asked it.

"Well, I was hoping maybe my room would still be available. That is, if you do not mind me underfoot."

"Iell, you never cease your games. You well know that your room is always available. And how long will you be  
inconveniencing me?"

"I believe three months should suffice. That will settle Cabel and Lutheliel into the house. And I will need to settle  
with Melkor. He will have to find a new assistant. And, of course, I will need a good stock of Dorga's tea."

"And when will you return?"

"I think that a month before the ceremony will be soon enough. I think we will need two ceremonies. I would not like  
to exclude my friends here, but it is unfair to hold the wedding in Lórien when so many cannot attend. And I also do  
not want to keep those who live there from attending. So, it only makes sense to do it twice. I will, of course, need  
to confer with Haldir. But, I think, for once, he will see the need."

Nothing was said for several minutes. Then Ela said, tentatively, "I do wish I had some family to attend. If only I  
knew where my mother was."

"But, Ela," he said softly. "She drowned long ago."

"No," she replied. "My father said that she did not. She is still alive. He told me so, himself."

"What are you saying? Your father died before your mother." Elrond was beginning to worry that Ela was confused.  
What would do that?

"I talked to him. I asked him if my mother was in the care of Namo. He said no, she was not dead."

"When did you talk to him?" She was not lessening his concern.

"After the attack on the eastern marches. Del and I stood outside the great hall. Dorlandad met us. He told me to let  
Del go, but I could not. I asked if my mother was with him and he said no, she is still here. Is it not normal for me to  
want her here?"

Elrond sat down, speechless. This was true, and no one had told him? He wondered if Galadriel knew. Surely, she  
would have said something. Why was it that when one problem with the girl had been solved, did another come up?

Thinking back over the conversation the next morning, Ela knew she had left Elrond with more questions than answers. But, how was she expected to give those answers when she did not know them herself. She had hoped age would make everything clear, but her blocked mind was not cooperating. Maybe a fall from her horse would jar some thoughts loose; she contemplated, only half-jesting. Sighing, she rode into the village. Well, maybe Melkin would take her mind from her problems.


	6. Chapter 6

Ela turned her horse back towards the bridge. Smiling to herself, she turned the last bend that brought her in sight of the guards. Now, the difficult part: she had three months to settle affairs here, and then she was off to Lórien to get things ready there. The last week had been hard; the last ten minutes had been harder.

She glanced down at the silver ring circling her finger. It was slightly wider than usual to accommodate the butterflies circling it. She knew by the craftsmanship who had made it. Dorga would merit a visit as soon as she had a chance.

Dinner last night had been much more boisterous than usual. No one was surprised by the announcement. Even Dalgren knew. There were special dishes and favourite deserts. An old bottle of wine from the back of the wine cellar had supplied the toast. Elrond would not say where the wine came from, but the quality was above even the average served at special feasts. Only Erestor knew how long those particular bottles had been stored down there. And he only suspected their origin.

After the meal, Elrond had stood and announced that there would be a wedding. Dalgren had wanted to start listing the things needed, right away. Elrond had laughed had told her a year was plenty of time; that is what you think, she had replied, huffily.

The wedding was set for summer, the following year. Ela remembered little of what went on after dinner. There were congratulations given and accepted. The evening went on for hours. Long after midnight, most of the guest had gone. Ela stood on the terrace, looking up at the stars. Such a beautiful night! She hoped it was a portent of the future. A presence behind her brought her back to the present. Without turning, she sighed and spoke. "I am not sorry I made the promise, but I am glad I was able to keep it." The hand on her shoulder was reassuring.  
"I wish there had never been a reason for the promise."

"Well, the need is long gone. I am well able to handle the problem, should it arise again. You would think after thirty years they would cease their attempts." She shook her head. "They are a most headstrong people."

"And you are not?" Elrond asked, chuckling. "You have made your mind clear since the day my sons found you. My relief was that you were not heavy handed about it."

"If I had been, Lord Erestor would have just piled on more studies. I did not have time to be heavy handed."

"Indeed, you were kept quite busy." He paused. "Are you sure this is the right path for you? Have you really thought on what you abandon?"

She turned to look at him. "I do not feel I am abandoning anything. Those people are weak if they think only I can save them. They are strong and healthy. They could just find another to rule. I am not interested. I have all I desire where I am and no desire to sit beside a husband who only wants me for what I gain him. Theirs is a way that will not long last. I do not see them staying long in this land. It allows too much freedom for their women. Cabel told me that he has heard rumours that they may withdraw, try to re-establish their lands east of Harad.

"Cabel tells me that we are not the only ones to escape. He knows of a handful spread throughout Eriador. It seems that my mother's people feel more of an affinity with the Elves than any other race in this land. My mother wed an Elf; his settled with the Dunedain and is another that I know of in the north. And, although Cabel has not the ability to heal or the gift to control animals, he does work wonders with the land."

"Cabel is an able man. He does not show this disregard for women that your uncle and his men show." Elrond looked out over the dark valley. "How is his family?"

"Well," she laughed, "he is about to find out if he can deliver a baby. Lutheliel is now at four months. He has asked me to come up and guide him, but I do not think that will be possible, now. Which brings me to another topic—with the drought in the north and lack of rain even here, he is having trouble with his crops. Even with his hand at growing, he is not sure of harvesting enough to get through the winter. I am thinking of giving him leave to use my house, with your permission, of course."

"Cabel and his family are welcome in Imladris. I told him that before. But if he has your house, where will you stay?" There was a coyness to his words. Ela knew the answer to her question before she asked it.

"Well, I was hoping maybe my room would still be available. That is, if you do not mind me underfoot."

"Iell, you never cease your games. You well know that your room is always available. And how long will you be inconveniencing me?"

"I believe three months should suffice. That will settle Cabel and Lutheliel into the house. And I will need to settle with Melkor. He will have to find a new assistant. And, of course, I will need a good stock of Dorga's tea."

"And when will you return?"

"I think that a month before the ceremony will be soon enough. I think we will need two ceremonies. I would not like to exclude my friends here, but it is unfair to hold the wedding in Lórien when so many cannot attend. And I also do not want to keep those who live there from attending. So, it only makes sense to do it twice. I will, of course, need to confer with Haldir. But, I think, for once, he will see the need."

Nothing was said for several minutes. Then Ela said, tentatively, "I do wish I had some family to attend. If only I knew where my mother was."

"But, Ela," he said softly. "She drowned long ago."

"No," she replied. "My father said that she did not. She is still alive. He told me so, himself."

"What are you saying? Your father died before your mother." Elrond was beginning to worry that Ela was confused. What would do that?

"I talked to him. I asked him if my mother was in the care of Namo. He said no, she was not dead."

"When did you talk to him?" She was not lessening his concern.

"After the attack on the eastern marches. Del and I stood outside the great hall. Dorlandad met us. He told me to let Del go, but I could not. I asked if my mother was with him and he said no, she is still here. Is it not normal for me to want her here?"

Elrond sat down, speechless. This was true, and no one had told him? He wondered if Galadriel knew. Surely, she would have said something. Why was it that when one problem with the girl had been solved, did another come up?

Thinking back over the conversation the next morning, Ela knew she had left Elrond with more questions than answers. But, how was she expected to give those answers when she did not know them herself. She had hoped age would make everything clear, but her blocked mind was not cooperating. Maybe a fall from her horse would jar some thoughts loose; she contemplated, only half-jesting. Sighing, she rode into the village. Well, maybe Melkin would take her mind from her problems.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"That is the last of it, Cabel!" The voice carried through the house and out to the wagon in front.

"I have it, Ela," was the reply. Cabel rounded the door and almost ran into his cousin. He took the bag she carried and looked once more at the home he had built. "I hate leaving," he said. "There are so many memories."

"You will be returning. It is not as if I am giving you a house. You are borrowing it. And it is much too big for me."

"But what of when you are wedded? Will you not need it then?" He still felt awkward, taking her home.

"I told you not to think on that. My home is not on this side of the mountains, and has not been for many years. No, I will be returning to Lórien. That is where I am most at home. Besides, Haldir's life is there. I could not ask him to give it up."

"Are you sure your father does not mind you moving back with him? He just seems such an important man, surely he will be inconvenienced."

"Cabel, if you do not stop, I will take back my offer. Now cease. You are wearing me out."

"Cabel, hush." The soft admonition came from behind him. He turned to see his wife. He smiled as he looked into her eyes. Such beautiful eyes. He gaze lowered to the slight bulge at her abdomen. At five months, there was little to see, but his imagination was vivid. His hand reached out to caress her cheek. He was still amazed that this woman could love him.

Lutheliel was a vision. Her dark brown hair hung straight to her waist. The grey in her eyes could turn dark as night when she was upset. Right now, they were the colour of the sea on a cloudless day: light and playful. With her hair pulled back, he could see the delicate points of her ears that had attracted him from the start. So like the companions of his father's people, the occasional Elf that had joined the Rangers from time to time.

He found himself comparing his wife to his cousin. Ela took her height and colouring from her mother's people, and even some of her abilities, but her ears were still elven. He did not wonder that her grandfather had hated her and her mother. The Indrel were a closed and suspicious people. It had not always been so, his mother had told him. Only since being driven from their lands had they turned so unto themselves. The older folk were afraid of this new land, even after two hundred years. They younger folk were chafing at the reins controlled by Muc, the self-styled duke of Holm's Hold. It seemed he claimed the title and the heir ship through his sister, the actual heir. Cabel did not know all the details, his mother's account had been sketchy, but he knew that the heir had been left to die, along with her tainted daughter. His mother had returned to her birthplace with her son, seeking sanctuary among her people. It did not take her long to learn that there was none to be offered. She always believed she had narrowly escaped the fate of Ceria and her daughter. The Indrel did not tolerate outsiders. Still, she talked of a cousin who had been kind, one who had come from the ships. He did not know much about her, only that she urged his mother to flee.

"If we hurry, we can get down to the mid-level forest. There is a protected place to spend the night." Ela looked up at the sun. It was still early enough in the season to be cool before noon, but the mid-day would bring an uncomfortable heat.

"How far until we reach it?" asked Lutheliel. She had placed Arnor on the bench seat of the wagon. He sat there quietly observing the adults.

"It is about two leagues. We can make that easily with the wagon. But, we had best hurry." Ela turned to her horse, as Cabel handed Lutheliel up into the wagon. It always amused her that the elleth pretended to such needs. However, it made Cabel happy. Mounting, she turned to lead the way, her cousin following the wagon. She could hear his sigh as they moved forward. Well acquainted with leaving home, Ela knew just how he felt. However, it would not be forever, only until the land healed itself.

The small party reached the stopping place with no trouble. The night was spent in relative quiet. Ela lay awake long after the fire had burned down. Although she felt she had made the right decision, there were still doubts. Bits and pieces of something swirled around in her head; but as she tried to grasp them, they danced from her understanding. Sighing, she rolled over on her pad and listened to the night sounds. There was one bit that disturbed her greatly: the thought of Haldir holding a child. A dead child. Was it his, or had it been left in the debris of some battle? Ela turned back over in frustration.

Over the years, she had gained control of most of her life. Once the initial sporadic beginnings of her abilities had been weathered, she had found that one of her gifts lay in healing. The training Glordinel and Melkin had provided her had taken hold and allowed her natural talents to develop. With that had grown her empathy with animals. However, there were gaps in her memories that only one person could help her overcome, and she dreaded her return to Lórien for that reason only. If she could regain the memories, would she really want to? Ela had a feeling there was a reason she had blocked them in the first place.

Finally drifting off to sleep, she wondered, again, what would have been her life had her parents lived.

Waking in the false dawn of a new day, Ela stretched limbs no longer used to sleeping on the hard ground. She sat up and looked around the small cave they had sheltered in for the night. Cabel was starting to stir. Arnor was wrapped up in Lutheliel's arms, both still asleep. Ela made her way out of the cave and went back behind the small hillock. As she was coming around to the tree to the side of the entrance, she caught a faint sound. Peering around the tree, she saw Glorfindel sitting on a rock across from the cave entrance. He was soon joined by Delandor. Ela relaxed and came into the clearing.

"I wondered where you two had gone. Hunting?" She glanced around for game.

"Well, we found prey, but not the eating kind. They left a bad taste." Delandor sat down next to Glorfindel. Shaking out his hunting gloves, he looked up at Ela.

"Your mother did you no favours with her parentage. They are a most persistent people."

"What? They are here?" Both men smiled at a mild expletive from her.

"They were. We sent them packing. We would do well to get going, though. Determination is a hard driver."

Ela nodded and returned to the cave. Cabel was up and gathering bedclothes. Lutheliel was dressing Arnor. Ela picked up her few things. Within minutes, they were packed and had everything stowed on horses or the wagon. Ela and Cabel mounted up as the other Elves melted into the woods, one to the east and the other to the west. Lutheliel clucked to the draft horses and they started on their way.

"All went well?" Ela glanced up from her book. She was reading while waiting for Melkin to return.

"Yes, Ada. All is well. Thank you for asking Glorfindel and Delandor to accompany me. It seems they were needed. Cabel is well ensconced with his family. Grandmother is quite taken with Arnor. I may have to pry her out of the house. However, Cabel is willing for her to stay. I have all my things out and I have packed what I am taking with me. One month to go; it will seem like years."

Elrond chuckled. "It will be gone before you know it. I have heard from your brothers. They are mixed on the news. Elladan is happy, I am not so sure Elrohir is as pleased. They both promise to be here for the wedding."

"Was there any doubt?" Ela laughed. "I have a few things yet to finish here in the village. Melkin, of course, is mixed on his feelings, also. He is getting up in years and is worried about a replacement. He expressed a wish that I was staying. He said then he would never worry about his patients. However, he has found a promising lad. Benerd's grandson is showing some gift for healing. So, I do not feel as guilty leaving."

Elrond walked to the door and looked out upon the small realm of men. He stood so for several moments.

"What is it?" Ela asked. Coming up behind him, she put her arms around him and laid a cheek on his back.

"I worry for you. I have heard from your uncle, again. He is no longer asking you to return; he is demanding. He is making threats against Cabel, if you do not return. Crelden was asking questions last month and knows he is your cousin." Elrond turned and looked at his adopted daughter. "You must tell Cabel who you are. Otherwise, he will not know to watch out for himself." At her look of protest, Elrond laid a finger on her lips. "No, you cannot hide. Your reticence may cause him great harm. Could you live with that?"

Ela was silent. Bowing her head, she slowly nodded. It would cause her to acknowledge something she vehemently denied, but she would do it, for Cabel and his family's sake.

Elrond hugged her close. Again, he was losing a child, and once again, he would be left wondering which one would return home next, and when.

The next month passed quickly, as Elrond had predicted. Cabel and Lutheliel settled into their new home, and Elestra reluctantly moved to Elrond's. But, she could be found playing with Arnor most times. Lutheliel was grateful for the elder's advice and help. Moreover, Arnor adored Ela's grandmother.

Ela spent her time drawing plans for the new house, when she was not busy delivering babies and treating the minor injuries that seemed to occur with too much regularity. She admonished the tavern keeper's son yet again about climbing the outside of the building. At ten, he was inquisitive and let the older boys dare him into much too dangerous situations. Petro, Benerd's grandson was fitting into the small infirmary very nicely, and it got him away from three sisters. He was quite content.

Two weeks before Ela was to leave, Benerd quietly went to sleep and did not wake. It was her first brush with the death of someone close to her since her father's murder. Elrond was filled with apprehension. Ela had closed off her father's death; how would she handle this?

It was soon apparent that she would handle it very well. She even spoke of her gratitude for what he and his family had done for her the last few years. In her speech, she spoke of the reward of a long life that promised rest. He had earned it, and no one should wish otherwise. Comforting Mares seemed to do more than anything else to aid her own grief.

After the funeral ceremony, Elrond found Ela in the tree house. He knew then that things were not as easy as they seemed. Coaxing her down, he took her arm and led her to the terrace. Sitting across from her, he tried to look into her eyes, but she looked away from him.

"What is it, sell? You do not go to the tree house unless you are truly disturbed."

Turning her eyes towards him, finally, he could see the pain. "It is hard to lose a friend. And, much harder to lose a parent. How much more difficult can it be to lose a child?"

Astonished, he exclaimed, "What do you mean? Who has lost a child?" Once more, he was left feeling a hole in her mind was filling in.

"The Lady…" she hesitated.

"The Lady what?" he prompted.

"She saw things. Things that I should know, that have happened; things that will happen." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I know some of those things. I am not sure now that I have made a wise decision."

Elrond sat back. She almost laughed at what she had always secretly thought of as his 'thinking pose'. However, her thoughts were too serious for jesting. She wanted to tell him, but hesitated.

"In what way?" he asked, gently. "You said you loved him. He admitted he cared very much for you. How can this be wrong?"

"I know that his son will die. My son. I saw him holding our child. How can I do that to him?"

"Ela, how can you be sure that it will happen? You yourself said that you have no gift for foretelling. And even mine are not always correct." He took her hands in his. "I know that you are upset concerning Muc and Crelden. You are also feeling the loss of your home here; and now, Benerd's passing. Could it not be that you are just feeling overwhelmed?"

She looked doubtful and slightly confused. "But, what if it is true. What if our child is to die? I must tell him of my fears. And if he agrees with you, then I will just trust that all will be well."

"What if I talk to him?"

"No, it is my place. I cannot imagine what I will do if he breaks the betrothal. I have never loved anyone as much."

He came and knelt beside her. "He will not. You will see. Just have faith."

She nodded, still unconvinced. What man wedded with the knowledge that his children might die? She determined that she would not continue with the betrothal unless she told Haldir of her fears. It was only right.

_There was screaming, the sound of men dying during battle. Fighting the brush that would not allow him access to the clearing, he watched as the wardens of Lórien engaged wild men in battle. Within moments, all the men were dead. Among the Elves, there were three gravely wounded. Glancing around at the bodies, he caught sight of Ela, rushing into the glade. Dropping at the side of a fallen ellon, she reached to touch him. Turning swiftly, she jumped up and picking up the first sword she came to, she began hacking at the body of one of the dead men. She had severed the head and an arm from the remains before Orophin, who had run after her, could stop her. He grabbed her and handed her to an unknown ellon. The younger one held her tenderly in his arms and then dropped to the ground with her. Ela pulled from his grasp and gently picked up the fallen Elf. Tears coursing down her face spoke of caring for the ellon. As he neared them, silent words from her mouth took substance. He did not know the language, but the look on her face was of grief and hatred. As he reached for her, she faded, along with everything else._

Haldir sat up with a start. There was sweat on his body, and his heart was racing. It had seemed so real. He could still hear the echoes of battle ringing in his ears. A dream, but more vivid than any before. He found himself looking about for bodies; the clearing held only himself and a horse. Shaking, he tried to rise. Taking a moment, he managed to do so only with effort. How could a dream be so real? What did it mean?

Still upset, he saddled the horse and loaded on the bundles he was carrying to Imladris. The three months had passed quickly, but Haldir had found enough to keep himself busy. Erasing any signs of a camp, he mounted and rode towards the west. He would arrive in another hour, stopping only out of consideration for the horse and the late hour. It would not have done to rouse everyone from sleep so late. Besides, the ground had always seemed more home than did a soft bed.

Riding through the last of the heights, he glanced down at the valley below. There was nothing to see. The enchantments weaved by Vilya hid what lay below. Guiding the horse down the hill, he thought back on the dream. Lady Galadriel had hinted there were things about Ela that were hidden; things that even Ela did not know. Her future was both full of light and hidden in darkness. Haldir would be risking much by loving her, but the Lady assured him that the risk would be worth it. Although confused, Haldir trusted the Lady. The dream would have to wait.

The last month was filled with packing and planning. It seemed that everyone wanted to give a gift for something she had done for him or her. It was not enough that they had already paid her, in one form or another. Never mind that she would be back in less than a year. People acted as if she would never return.

Ela was tired. All of her childhood things were put away in storage. The few things she planned to take with her were ready and a packhorse provided. Her house was well tended by her cousin and his family.

Her grandmother had professed a desire to return to her own home for a time. Elrond suspected that Elestra was doing as Ela was- preparing to move to a new life. He was not sure whether the former queen would settle in Imladris among the luxury she was used to, or in Lórien, where she would be close to her granddaughter. Elestra's attempts to coax Ela into returning to the Hidden Havens with her had failed. The girl was anxious to get home.


End file.
